Me And Team Seven
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: No summary. Redone from the one on Quizilla. Onesided pairings, and there will be a sequel.
1. Oh Great, Team 7 In My House

Ok, redone, from the one I have on Quizilla, on my other quizilla account -Nobody.Needs.Me-, so read and review.

Here's a little bit of info about the main character---Me!

Name: Jade  
Age: 13  
Looks: coal black hair - mid back, mostly in ponytail or wearing headband, black eyes. Height is about 5ft2in without shoes, 5ft3in. - 5ft4in. in shoes. (Yeah, I'm pretty short)  
Additude: Calm, nice, quiet half of the time.  
Location: Texas

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does.

_---(Me And Team Seven; Oh Great...Team 7 In My House)_

I was watching Naruto today on tv, it was raining since the morning, and suddenly the tv started getting all static-y and smokey.

"What the heck?!" I yell while backing away and walking to my room.

_'I didn't do that.'_ I thought and I started listening Nemo by Nightwish.

I heard a voice, a hyper voice. And I turned around...It was Team 7!

"That's a good song!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is nice!" commented Sakura.

Sasuke said nothing and me... I was too shocked to say anything, then thought I'm was dreaming.

"You're the Naruto characters!" I exclaimed.

"The 'Naruto' characters?!" they questioned.

"Ok, you guys aren't in your world anymore and 'Naruto' is a popular show in many countries." I explained.

"Wow! I'm such a popular person!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah, you are." I said.

They turned to me with a face full of questions and wanted answers.

"You mean it?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I do.And by the way I'm Jade." I answered.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next hokage!" yelled Naruto.

I nodded smiling.

"Haruno Sakura." said Sakura.

I nodded smiling again.

"Hn." said Sasuke.

"He doesn't have to answer." I told them.

I walk pass them out of my room to check the time, 5:03 and walked to my computer, and logged on to Quizilla.

"What are you doing Jade-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I'm making stories, and 'Jade-chan'?" I asked.

"Yeah, its a nickname." he answered with a fox-like grin.

I nodded, going to Youtube and clicking on a video.

"Wow what a cool thingy!" exclaimed Naruto.

I laugh a little and pause it.

"Its a video, about you and Sasuke working together."I tell them and point to Naruto and Sasuke.

"You two make great friends." I tell the two boys.

Naruto grins and Sasuke keeps a blank face with a little bit of emotion.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, I don't think I know how to take back to your own world, so as much as it pains me to say this, but...lets go shopping." I say.

"Shopping, YAY!!!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Wait, I have to make you look normal first." I tell them and I tell them to take off their headbands and weapon pouches.

"Naruto, take off your jacket." I command.

He blushes lightly and he does it.

"Sasuke cut off your collar." I commanded and he does it.

"Sakura, you can borrow my clothes."I tell her.

I give her a white jacket, a red t-shirt, and blue jeans. And I wear a crimson-black long sleeved shirt and khaki pants.

"Ok, lets go!" I exclaim.

_---(End Chapter One)_

Ok, no comment, review!

_---Jade-Youkai---_


	2. Oh No, Shopping

Ok, here's the second chapter! Read and review!

_---(Recap)_  
Team 7 and I are sadly...going shopping.

_---(Chapter Two; Oh No...Shopping)_

"Ok, I guess were walking to the mall then." I said sighing and grabbed my purse and $250.25 (Its true, thats how much money I have in real life, I probably would have $1000 if I didn't waste it.--')

We left at 2:00pm

At 2:35PM, we got there, Sakura got all sparklely eyes and looked through all the pink stuff, me, well colors beside pink unless, its a darker shade of pink like magenta.

"Lets go over there!" Sakura yelled, pulling me towards more pink and then some makeup, I release another sigh as Naruto and Sasuke had bored expressions on their faces.

"Oi, Sakura." I say, waiting for her response.

"Yes, Jade-san, what is it?" She asked.

"How about we go find clothes for the boys?" I asked, knowing her response to that question...a dazed look that probably means daydreaming about herself picking out clothes for Sasuke.

She grabbed my wrist and practiclly dragged me, Sasuke, and Naruto to the guys' area causing me to release yet another sigh.

"Ok, I'll pick clothes for Sasuke-kun and you pick for Naruto." She said more like a command instead a suggestion.

"How about--," I couldn't finish my sentence because Sakura and Sasuke were already bouncing around the area searching for clothes."--we let Naruto and Sasuke pick their own clothes."

"Naruto, you can pick your own clothes." I tell him before he starts to look for orange, sky blue, blue, and yellow colored clothes.

At 4:15pm they were done, and I had only $10 left.

"Sorry for wasting do much of your money, Jade-san." apologized Sakura for the upteenth time.

"I said it was okay and you guys hungry?" I asked, trying to not show I was very annoyed, luckily no one noticed.

"Yeah! Got some ramen?" Naruto asked before getting a bonk on the head from Sakura.

"Naruto! Be more polite!" said Sakura commandingly.(is that even a word?)

"Ok, so ramen, some salad, and riceballs and tomatoes?" I asked, thinking about what I had at home.

And we ate lunch...late...5:05pm and my brother Frank was the only one who noticed Team 7 was at our house.  
_  
---(End Chapter Two)_

Seeya! Review!

_---Jaded-Youkai---_


	3. Bonding

**Note**: This is a _little_ longer than usual ones.

_---(Chapter Start; First, Bonding With Sakura, The Mall)_

"Hey, Sakura." I said.

"Hmm?" Sakura said.

"Wanna, go shopping, or something?" I asked.

"..." she was silent. "Yeah, how about we go to the mall?"

"Okay."

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Jade-san and I are going to the mall, ok?" Sakura told them.

They shrugged and she grinned.

"See ya." I waved and Sakura did the same thing.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets, and had a expression that said,'Don't give a crap'.

"Jade-san!" she yelled.

"Hm, what is it, Sakura?" I was clearly bored.

"Look!" she pointed to a small shop.

It had toys, like dolls, and junk like that.

"Hm, you wanna buy something?"

She nodded and I handed her a twenty. Minutes later, she came back with a pink bracelet with small (red) rubies in them.

"Ok, where next?" she was probably over-excited.

"How about we go get some food?"

Sakura nodded, and followed me to the food stands.

_---(What's Happening With Naruto and Sasuke)_

"I wonder what Jade-chan and Sakura-chan is doing." Naruto said boredly, switching channels on the tv randomly.

"I don't know." Sasuke said plainly.

Naruto went back to changing channels and Sasuke, back to reading some Naruto Manga.

_---(Back With Me and Sakura)_

"Hey Sakura, its getting a little late, how about we go home?"

She nodded.The time was 5:00pm, it had been 4 hours (since 1:00pm).

We walked to the bus stop, waiting for the next bus to come.

_---(The Next Day, Bonding With Naruto, The PS2)_

"Hey Jade-chan!"

I jumped out of bed, looked at the clock, which read 6:54am.My facial expression, twisted into an annoyed look, trying not to scowl, said,"What is it Naruto?"

"Well," he scratched his head,"Ahehe, I couldn't find the ramen."

I anime fell, Naruto had an anime sweatdrop.

"Its there." I pointed out and yawned.

As Naruto ate his bowl(s) of ramen, I checked on the guest rooms. Sakura, slept peacefully and Sasuke seemed dead as he slept (XD).

"Jade-chan!"

I walked into the kitchen, I saw 10 bowls lying in the sink. I walked over to the sink and washed and dryed the bowls.

"Hey Naruto, since my brother is busy on the computer, I guess we can use the PS2." I said, trying to find a good game.

"Uhh, whats a 'PS2'?"

"Uh, I don't know how to explain it, so just try it to see."

I put the game 'Samurai Warriors 2' in the PS2, and the start screen appeared. I handed Naruto a controller.He looked at it, and then at the screen.

"Ok, I'm gonna show you how to play, ok?"

He nodded. He got the hang of it by 9:00am, Sasuke and Sakura were probably still asleep.

"We're playing Free Mode, ok?"

Naruto nodded again.

I was playing as 'Nene', and Naruto was 'Hideyoshi', aka the 'Monkey king'.

Later, at 10:24am...

"Ha! I won again!" we yelled at the same time, causing Sasuke and Sakura to rush into the room.

"Nothing." we said at the same time.

"Well, I'm tired, I'll play you next time."

"What!?! Jade-chan, you're just chicken!"

"Neh, yeah right, maybe I don't wanna kick your butt."

"WHAT!?!"

"Yeah, you heard me."

"Jade-chan!"

I was tackled to the ground, Naruto got some shurikens and threw them at me, I dodged, catching one, I threw it back at him. Sasuke and Sakura watching, both thinking_,'Oh great, this is gonna go on for a while'._

Later at 12:45pm, the smell of lunch stopped us.

"Truce!" Naruto and I yelled the same time, shaking hands.

_---(At 6:00pm, Bonding With Sasuke, A Hard Task; Failed)_

"Hey, Sasuke," I said,"What's wrong?"

"Hn, nothing."

'He probably wants to go home.'

"Do you, want to go home?"

"Hn."

_'I guess I'll take that as a yes.'_

"Its ok," I said,"You don't have to say so."

"Fine, I want to go home," he said,"I read some of the manga you had, it said I went to this man...Orochimaru...For power..."

_'Why did I have to have that part in the manga?' _I thought, and remained silent.

"I guess there's nothing you for you to say."

He began to leave the room, I said,"Wait."

He turned, with a piercing stare.

"Sasuke, its not your fault...If you leave..." I began,"Remember. Only you can stop it from happening..!"

"Hn. Whatever." And with his hands in his pockets, he left the room.

"Sasuke...Just...Remember that..." I said.

"Hn."

_'I wonder if they'll ever go back to Konoha, or for Sasuke, the Hidden Sound Village.'_

_---(End Chapter 3)_

Ok, its a little spoiler for the sequel of Me And Team 7. I already made the first two chapters of the sequel, plus a side-story, both on Quizilla

Preview Title:

_Chapter Four; What's Quizilla?_

_---Jaded-Youkai---_


	4. What's Quizilla?

Ok, read and review!

**Normal disclaimer is used for every chapter**

Jade is _**ME**_, so I'm copyrighted to _myself_? o-O

_---(Chapter Four; What's Quizilla?)_

One day, I was bored, so was going to make stories on but you-guess-who-Naruto interrupted me, by saying,

"Oi! Jade-chan! What are you doing?"

"Naruto! You don't have to scream in her ear!"

Bonking noises...But... I didn't turn away from the computer.

"Ow, but Sakura-chan..." Naruto clutched his head, looking back at me.

"Naruto, Sakura is right." I said.

"WHAT!?!" Naruto yelled, yet again in my ear,"But... but... Jade-chan..."

"Hn. What is it now?"

"Oh great, why is conversation so important, that the _'Great'_ Uchiha-baka has to join." I muttered.

"Hn." was his all _'trademark'_ reply.

"Ok, Naruto. I'm making stories on Quizilla."

"Really? What kind of stories?"

"Naruto the show types."

"...?" I guess Team 7 doesn't understand.

"Ok, just look at my list of stories."

"Hey, Jade-chan."

"Hm?"

"Why are there a lot that say 'Uchiha Sasuke' in the title?"

I flushed lightly, but it was noticable,"Um, well, they're easy to make, uh, and that, there are a lot of Sasuke fans who like my stories."

"Jade-san, you... stuttered?" Sakura asked.

"Well, ehehehe, look at the time! I gotta get back to my stories."

"Sakura-chan! You get the rope! Sasuke, you tie her up!"

"Naruto!" I yelled.

_---(Later)_

"Umletmegomnaruuto!" transalation:'Ugh, let me go now Naruto!'

"Wow, Jade-chan, your stories are good," Naruto began,"Are there any more?"

They took the hankerchief off my mouth,"Well, um, no. None left, unless I make more."

Luckily, they bought it, and that I didn't tell account my other account.

"Hey, Jade-san, why did you name your username: -Nobody.Needs.Me-?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was sorta acting emo when I made it."

"What's emo?" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Um, well, I would, explain, but I don't anybody to act that way, except for Sasuke." I said the last part quietly.

_---(Later-er)_

I changed to my XxJadeMasterxX account, hoping the three wouldn't notice, but...

"Jade-chan! You lied! You do have more stories!"

They tied me up again, and read my stories on THAT account, or at least the Naruto anime ones.

"These are good too."

"Letmeegoenowyoubakas!" translation:'Let me go now you bakas!'

They untied me, and I gave them each a _SPECIAL_ death glare.

"Gomen ne, Jade-san, its just that... you lied."

"Neh, what? I can't lie?"

"Forgive us, Jade-chan!" Naruto got on his knees.

I laughed,"You shoulda seen the look on your faces!"

"Hn, sadist."

"What? Uchiha-baka, you have got to read this one that I made." I showed him the **_'How to Annoy Uchiha Sasuke' _**that I made.

He twitched, so did Sakura, Naruto bursted out laughing and said,"Sasuke-teme! You're twitching!"

"Its ok, Sakura, you can yell at me." I said.

"I-its o-ok, J-jade-san."

"Hn."

"If you excuse me, I have stories to make."

"Ok." they said.

_---(End Chapter Four)_

Ok, this was a mini-filter, and I needed a funny chapter. If you're wondering where they got the rope, they still had they're ninja stuff. XDD Yeah, Sasuke-nii-chan called me a sadist, which I sorta am XDD.

Preview Title:

_My Brother, Hanging Out With Naruto and Sasuke_

Review!

_---Jaded-Youkai---_


End file.
